


Music Speaks

by Betterxwithxaxpen



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dasey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Works based on music shuffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterxwithxaxpen/pseuds/Betterxwithxaxpen
Summary: When words are not enough, music speaks. Dasey.





	1. It's About Time - Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a "Ten song challenge" kind of thing with music on shuffle. It turned into a monster. I wrote these randomly, mostly at work during slow days or on my phone during boring moments. Hell, even during conversations, I was typing away on my phone with a song in one ear, the other barely listening. Most won't be very long, since I literally put my music on shuffle and would just "Word Vomit" ish everything I wrote. It was a very liberating thing, to just write based on a song, what emotions it gave you, via the lyrics or tone. It gave me back my muse. 
> 
> I told myself I was done with this fandom and then I get sucked back in. I blame seeing a post about it on Facebook then reading that the actors shipped Dasey and that the new show might have had Dasey and... 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> [Excuse any mistakes. I have no beta]

* * *

 

He had never seen her like this before.

 

He had seen her after being dumped and cheated on in the past. Each break up she endured took a piece of her with them, that’s how he saw it. Every relationship took a chunk of you, a chunk you gave to that person, and if they hurt you, it felt like you could never get that chunk of you back, because that part of you is now filled with who you are with that person. If they hurt you, they took the chunk of you with them and ripped it out without any warning, leaving you bleeding and wondering how to patch yourself back up. Max and Truman were great examples of men who did that to her. Men who took a chunk of this girl he would give anything to have, since he first met her, and left her bleeding. But he always patched her up. Because he was Derek, and she was Casey, and he refused to let her drown in the blood they left her to lie in.

 

But this was going to be harder.

 

Because she is sitting on his couch, with all her things in bags on the floor, and she’s crying. She’s crying and wincing because this asshole left her a black eye, and she’s telling him it isn’t the first time. That she never said anything because she was afraid. Afraid of it getting worse and worse, and she’s a broken angel on his sofa, and his heart can’t stop clenching, and fuck he is crying now, isn’t he? Because he is Derek and this is Casey, and Casey was not allowed to suffer like this. No one should suffer like this, but especially not her. The guilt of not saving her sooner, not seeing the signs sooner, is ripping at him like an animal trying to rip apart their prey, and he remembers the morning. The morning where she called and said she left Alex and wanted to come stay with him for a while, and he agreed, finally seeing a chance to tell her it all. But she showed up late, and with sunglasses on and baggy clothing. Sunglasses hiding the black eye, clothes hiding her bruises, and when he whispered her name, walked to her slowly after she went to his couch and he had been frozen, she threw the sunglasses off and cried.

 

Could he save her? Could he resurrect the broken woman on his couch? He didn’t know, he had no clue. He couldn’t speak, only cry, and she finally looked up at him with those broken blue eyes, shocked by his silent tears. Then she was in front of him and holding onto his shirt, and he’s kissing her, kissing her split lip, kissing away the pain of the past few months with this guy. This man who made Derek want to commit a felony. He’s kissing her and she’s kissing back, and he’s whispering he loves her. And then she’s sobbing, saying she is sorry she didn’t come to him sooner, that she loved him and wished they hadn’t waited until now. But he can only kiss her, to cure her, to resurrect her. Because he couldn’t let her be a broken woman.

 

Even if it took all of him to fix her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated twice a week, when I can. I just decided to have two chapters done in one day because I have a busy weekend ahead of me. I have almost thirteen chapters written so far, so expect two chapters a week. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the songs equal lighthearted results.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> [Excuse any mistakes. I have no beta]

 

* * *

 

They had to stop being competitive, someday. Someday, but not today.

 

Her favorite bright pink lipstick is smeared onto her cheeks like his favorite white hockey grease is on his, their war paint. His hands are on the bat, fingers flexing, eyes narrowed at her from where she stood. Her fingers tap the ball in her hand gingerly, blue hues sharp as they stare into his own, not a hint of fear in them. She’s popping her gum, he’s biting his lip. The field is full, Sam at third, Ralph at second, Edwin on first. She’s got two strikes on him already, and the sun is beaming down on him, making him sweat under his helmet. She looks adorable, hair tied into a high ponytail under a cap, his cap, placed low on her head. She’s better than he thought she would be.

He just had to hit the ball far into the outfield, to where Emily was, bored and looking at her nails, and he could get everyone to run to home, and they would win. And she would owe him lunch. And much more, he smirks, wiggling his brows at her, because she knows what is waiting for her at home. The lingerie she wouldn’t be caught dead in, but would have to wear to bed tonight, the first night in their new apartment, and he might rip apart once he saw her in it. But she’s just as determined, because she knows he can cook, he just never chose to, and if he loses, she is going to be treated to amazing cooking for two weeks straight. Whatever she wanted, he would have to make it. The stakes were high.

Before he knows it, she’s winding up and there’s the pitch; a fastball, going straight for him. But he’s faster, swinging the metal bat, hitting the ball head on with a loud CRACK. The ball soars towards Emily, and the girl panics, and Sam is running. HOME. Derek runs, and Casey and Lizzie are screaming for Emily to get the ball when she squeals and covers her head, letting it fall to the grass. Ralph rounds third, Edwin hits second and runs past, just as Derek hits first and goes towards second. Ralph hits home when Emily gets the ball, throwing it to Lizzie, but it stops just short, causing Lizzie to curse and Casey to pull the hair in her ponytail to two sides in her annoyance. Edwin hits third, Derek hits second, and he can smell victory.

But Lizzie has the ball and throws it to Sally, who throws the ball to Casey. Casey goes for Edwin, but sees Derek going towards third, where Kendra is yelling at Edwin for nearing knocking her over in his haste to get to home, which he does, tying up the game. Casey snarls and is going for Derek, and he narrows his eyes. He hits third, waving to Kendra, but Casey is coming for him, seeing him going for home. Derek slides, just as Casey does, and the dust cloud springs up instantly.

The smoke clears and Derek is smirking, Casey over him and glaring. The ball in her hand is on him, but the umpire, a very amused Sheldon, is waving his arms. “SAFE! VENTURI IS SAFE!” Casey is bleeding from her elbow, and Derek’s arms are scraped to shit. She looks like she wants to kill him, but he can’t stop grinning.

 

Winning never felt so good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there they are! The first two chapters! I have many more in the wings, so this will now be following the "Twice a week" schedule. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
